CryNet Nanosuit
Nanosuits (also known as Nano-muscle suits) are powerful and extremely versatile sets of tactical-combat armor originally designed to counter the dormant Ceph threat and circumvent the technological margin between Mankind and the Ceph. Reverse-engineered from captured Ceph technology, the suits' CryFibril muscle fibers can be programmed for a variety of purposes (such as hardening, muscle augmentation or camouflage), leading to drastically enhanced combat and physical performance, allowing the operator to execute superhuman feats. Modes The Nanosuit can switch between one of four modes: Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak. Armor Armor mode diverts the energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker tissue regeneration than other modes. In Armor mode, the energy supply of the Nanosuit only depletes in the process of resisting against incoming fire or the effects of other hazards to biological life that face the player. When not under any external threat, the energy reserves of the suit will eventually regenerate to 100%. Strength Strength Mode enhances the user's physical strength to super human levels. When activated. the CryFibril muscles tighten and inject a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. The suit glows bright red . Melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict lethal damage, the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump" (effectively tripling their jump height), recoil is reduced for all weapons, and weapons have less sway while aiming. It should be noted that in Strength mode fall damage upon the user is also reduced, however the damage is directed onto the user's physical integrity not absorbed by the armor itself. Speed Speed Mode enhances the user's movement speed, allowing for a faster jogging speed or a super human sprint. When in this mode, the suit injects nano-bots, which enter the wearer's bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, and supply more oxygen to the brain and muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. The increased dexterity of Speed Mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (Depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed, in addition to this Nanosuit users in Speed Mode will also aim down their sights faster. When in Speed mode, only the "sprint" function and melee attacks deplete the energy reserves of the Nanosuit. As long as the user is not sprinting, suit energy reserves will ultimately reach 100%. Cloak When Cloak Mode is activated, the Nanosuit alters its outer surface through the use of a crystalline generation, capable of fully absorbing or bending incoming wave spectrums such as visible light, radiowaves (Radar), Infrared (Thermal Imaging), and possibly microwaves or others, to render itself completely invisible to the human eye and most surveillance equipment. During this time, the wearer is enveloped within a clear "shimmer" as light is bent around the wearer causing invisibility. There is, however, a slight distortion which can be noticed by the human eye (Particularly when the suit is in motion). Additionally, this mode also increases the users speed slightly, but not as much as Speed Mode does. Rapid movement, melee strikes, or firing a weapon will rapidly drain the Nanosuit's energy reserves when cloaked. Secondary Functions The Nanosuit incorporates its own communications equipment, allowing for hands-free voice and/or video communications over a wide range of frequencies. Visor The visor of the Nanosuit is capable of heightening received light, acting as night-vision goggles. Unfortunately, this is one of the only parts of the Nanosuit that is not extremely developed by Crynet, the visor mode can still be blinded by bright light, and even automatic gunfire can white out the visor. The power allocation for night-vision is small, being able to produce increased light for less than a minute. Despite the small amount of time night-vision is capable of being activated for, the wearer is capable of spotting enemies and obstacles in an environment where normal soldiers or humans would be completely blind, such a darkness and intense smoke or fog. Binoculars The Nanosuit possesses a Binoculars function integrated into the visor, allowing the operator of the suit to "tag" enemy units, ammunition, and vehicles for future reference and engagement. This information can also be relayed onto allied units. The binoculars also magnify distant sound, enabling the user able to hear the lightest of sounds from far away. Processor The Nanosuit features an onboard supercomputer which allows it to remotely interface with and hack most electronic devices either military and civilian, even alien. Its transceiver can also be programmed to interfere and disrupt Ceph communications. Rebreather The Nanosuit incorporates a small internal oxygen supply for underwater activity. The Nanosuit can recycle air for one minute before energy is diverted to maintaining the oxygen sub-system. If energy reaches zero, the user will start to take bodily damage from the prolonged decfiency of oxygen. It automatically recharges when the user re-enters a breathable atmosphere. Hydro-Thrusters The Nanosuit also incorporates an array of "hydro-thrusters" that allow increased speed during Speed mode sprinting, as well as high maneuverability when submerged. This functionality also permits the Nanosuit to move in a zero gravity environment by utilizing atmospheric gasses as reaction mass. However, the "hydro-thrusters" will cease to function in an airless environment such as vacuum space, as there are no fluid particles to accelerate through them. Storage Capacity The Nanosuit has several magnetic holsters on the suit for weapons storage and management. It also has in-built ammo pouches to carry large amounts of munitions and explosive devices that Nanosuit users may require for use in hostile environments. Data Network The Nanosuit incorporates data connectivity to a military network, allowing the suit to display critical information on its HUD. This information includes a topographic GPS map of the area, complete with objective pinpoints, descriptions, and radar integration that identifies allied and known enemy units. Computers can interface with the Nanosuit in order to access this network. Additionally, information about the Nanosuit as well as the wearer's vital signs can be accessed from the network by advisers, mission control, and tactical supporters. Environmental Controls The Nanosuit is capable of recording audiovisual and environmental data, allowing the user to document whatever circumstances they encounter. It will also maintain body temperature if it detects critically suboptimal temperatures in the surrounding environment, and can keep the user alive even at -130°C (-200°F). The Nanosuit has a special defrosting function. If the suit does somehow get frozen, the user of the suit can initiate the defrosting device and the Nanosuit will be fully capable of movement again. Ceph Technology Compatibility The Nanosuit 1.0 can absorb Ceph energies to overcharge and enhance its durability and other capabilities greatly. An overcharged Nanosuit in Armor mode is nearly invulnerable to small-arms fire, this is demonstrated by General Kyong who absorb Ceph energy within the mine and took incredible punishment from small-fire arms and explosives far more than any normal Nanosuit. Additionally the Ceph energy wave also completely recharges Nomad's disabled Nanosuit. Prophets' Nanosuit 2.0 has the ability to interface with and use Ceph Weapons, for example the Pinch Rifle used by Ceph grunts, and Ceph reavers. Meanwhile, Ceph weapons have to be modified for use by those wearing Nanosuit 1.0s, although the modification is fairly minimal and could be performed in the field. The Nanosuit 1.0 can also use Ceph weaponry, but it requires some modifications to the weapon that can be conducted in the field. The 2.0 could also reverse engineer the Ceph's spore bioweapon, using a bioagent called the Tunguska Iteration, allowing it to recode the spore to be lethal to Ceph instead of humans. It is unknown if a Nanosuit 1.0 could also interact with the Ceph spore in such a way. Transceiver Device The suit's Transceiver can be used to broadcast a signal to remotely overload Ceph units. The device uses the opposite polarity of the pattern to disrupt the signal and hinders the Alien's anti-overload buffer thus disabling or destroying them. The Transceiver allows a person to send the signal through a wireless connection via the Nanosuit. It is capable of deactivating the shields of large Ceph units, such as a Hunter and the Warrior. Symbiosis All nanosuits are symbiotic, meaning that they physically bond with the user and become a form of second skin. The suits and the users eventually merge into one being. The process is accelerated if the wearer suffers serious injury as the suit will breakdown non-critical tissues in order to repair critical organs. Over time, the suit would also directly interface with the wearer's brain. This allows the wearer to use the suit's processors as like a part of their own brain, essentially making most of their thought processes happen outside of their own brain. The wearer's personality and memories would also be copied and stored in the suit's deep layers. Once fully merged, the wearer no longer appears to wear the suit, but has access to all the suit's functions. They become a "Post-Human Warrior". Removal Once a suit has bonded to a wearer, it is nearly impossible to remove. Specialized removal procedures are available, but the process is extremely painful and it is likely to kill the wearer. It involves a series of specialized surgical lasers that cut into specific parts of the Nanosuit in order to loosen it from the wearer's body. A specialized bodysuit could also be worn underneath the Nanosuit, preventing physical bonding and allowing the wearer to (comparatively) easily remove the suit after entering a command into the palm interface. Disintegration To prevent Nanosuit technology from entering enemy hands should the user die, the Nanosuit is designed to disintegrate or "vaporize" on the command of a remote control, usually in the possession of commanding officers such as Prophet. The disintegration of the suit also results in the disintegration of the corpse inside, theoretically providing a way to kill the soldier for whatever reason. However, depending on the suit's design, disintegration may not be possible with a living body inside. Known Models CryNet Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype The oldest known version of the Nanosuit, the Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype. This model is much bulkier than all later versions and did not come equipped with a helmet or mask. It has the same OS that the Nanosuit 1.0 had and the same suit modes, but more specific information is not known as only one has been seen on a display on the Prism facility in Jacob Hargreave's private room. CryNet Nanosuit 1.0 The Nanosuit 1.0 is CryNet Systems' first series of mass-produced powered armor exoskeletons; it dramatically enhances the performance of the operator to a super-human level. It features four radial modes that set the standard for Nanosuits. It features: * Muscular CryFibril system that grants the wearer super human strength and speed * Protects the wearer from other harmful factors including radiation, energy blasts, blunt trauma, kinetic force and renders any gas weapon useless. * A cloak mode that renders the wearer almost completely invisible from the human eye and most electronic sensors. * Temporary re-breather that allows the wearer to stay submerged for over a minute without holding his/her breath. * Integral night vision. * Tactical Visor Binoculars that can tag hostile targets and place them on the suit's radar * An on-board heads-up display which includes energy levels, satellite view minimap, weapon ammunition count, etc. * Thermal climate controls to keep the wearer comfortable in all environments. * In the case that the wearer is neutralized, the suit has a disintegration feature that vaporizes the suit and the corpse of the wearer via remote control from the commanding officer. It is unknown whether the suit's design allows vaporization with a living body inside. * Interface with modified Ceph weaponry - as shown by Prophet adapting his Suit to power his reverse-engineered Ceph MOAC/ MOAR. * Disrupt Ceph units via the Transceiver Device CryNet Nanosuit 1.5a CELL A suit designed for CELL troops, it is not known if it was fielded as only one is seen during Crysis 2 gameplay in the same room where Hargreave is, along with Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype, Nanosuit 1.0 field version, very similar to the nearby USMC version, as it supports full customization, consolidated suit modes, and it has Crynet CELL TACHUD v2.3 Operating System. CryNet Nanosuit 1.5b USMC A suit designed for United States Marine Corps, it is not known if it was fielded as only one is seen during Crysis 2 gameplay in the same room where Hargreave is, along with Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype, Nanosuit 1.0 field version, very similar to the nearby CELL version, as it supports full customization, consolidated suit modes, and it has Crynet USMC TACHUD v2.3 Operating System. CryNet Nanosuit 2.0 The CryNet Nanosuit 2.0 is a major upgrade over the Nanosuit 1.0 and CryNet's pinnacle iteration of the Nanosuit. The 2.0 retains almost all the functions of previous Nanosuits (in addition to several new ones), but on a significantly more efficient and powerful scale. Like its predecessor, the suit has four main Nano modes, but these have been consolidated to allow more flexibility (And therefore are deemed as "Consolidated Suit Modes," as opposed to the first Nanosuit's "Radial Suit Modes."). * The Strength and Speed Modes have been combined into a separate Power Mode, which is automatically activated when needed. While not as fast as the 1.0 version, the 2.0 can sustain its Power Mode for longer than the 1.0 could its Strength or Speed modes. * Cloak mode has been slightly modified to suppress the users noise and renamed to Stealth mode. It also supports longer operation times than previous versions. * The Armor mode is now able to absorb all incoming damage (Rendering the user virtually immune to any damage for the duration of its activation) at the cost of the user's mobility and continuous draining of energy. Armor Mode must be manually activated, instead of being the default mode. * The Tactical Visor Binoculars have been tweaked for increased sensory options and upgraded into a full Tactical Mode for streaming information in real time from every source of interest (Enemies, weapons, ammo, tactical options, etc.) in the area . This includes the ability to tag and track hostile targets and useful resources to the wearer's visor. * Night Vision has been replaced with a Thermal Vision mode dubbed "Nano Vision". * Can store 20% more energy than the Nanosuit 1.0, is twice as light, and is 32% stronger (Without Strength Mode active). * Improved rebreather system, allowing the user to remain in water or other oxygen-free environments for hours, if not even days, however, Prophet's Nanosuit 2 allows him to stay underwater indefinitely. * Hardened against radiation, EMPs, and scramblers while possessing other unique abilities (Such as module customization) makes this the most powerful Nanosuit as of 2023. * The 2.0 directly interface with Ceph weaponry, as opposed to the 1.0 where users had to modify Ceph weaponry for use. * Communication with Ceph Mind Carriers. CryNet Nanosuit 2.0a A suit designed for CELL units similar to Crynet Nanosuit 1.5a CELL. The suit is shown in nanosuit showroom V2.0 along with the Single Player Nanosuit 2.0. This suit is featured prominently in Crysis 3 multiplayer, where it's clearly much less durable than the original Nanosuit 2.0 from the single player campaign. Unlike the Nanosuit 2.0, the wearer can be killed with Armor Mode active. CryNet Nanosuit 2.0b A suit designed for USMC units similar to Crynet Nanosuit 1.5b USMC. The suit is shown in nanosuit showroom V2.0 along with the Single Player nanosuit 2.0. This suit is featured prominently in Crysis 3 multiplayer, where it's clearly much less durable than the original Nanosuit 2.0 from the single player campaign. Unlike the Nanosuit 2.0, the wearer can be killed with Armor Mode active. Interestingly, while the pouches on this suit say "U.S. Army Specops" the emblem on the suit is that of the Marines. Korean Nanosuit Found on the Lingshan Islands, the Korean Nanosuits were created by North Korean scientists under the command of DPRK's top military advisers. Utilizing similar technology, the suit, on a visual scale, is quite different from its US cousin. Despite being called "cheap knock-offs" by Nomad , Korean Nanosuits are almost identical to American ones in terms of function, possessing all four modes (Armor, Strength, Speed, and Cloak) and similar environmental controls. There are some differences, however: * Inferior Armor Mode, although it still allows ample protection to the wearer, making them far more durable than a normal human soldier. It appears to use traditional ceramic armored plates attached over the suit's CryFibril nanofibers to compensate, but it still offers slightly less protection than its CryNet counterpart. * Inferior Cloak Mode, as the wearer is more visible than their American counterparts. The cloak mode also often sparks, further increasing visibility. * No built in hydrothrusters. * It sports a Japanese woodland camouflage pattern over the "muscular system" and possesses a yellow-orange visor (rather than the American red). Officers such as General Kyong and Colonel Lee wear no helmets, and Lee's suit also has several military service ribbons on it. It was revealed in the Crysis comic that the KPA Nanosuits were not reverse-engineered from captured US ones but the Korean military had developed them independent of the US (likely from captured Ceph or help from Hargreave or Rasch) and have been training and utilizing them on field for sometime. Compatible Weaponry A number of weapon systems have been developed to work in conjunction with Nanosuits: * TAC Gun * PAX * Predator Bow Anti-Nanosuit Weaponry Weapons such as EMP Grenade have been specifically created to combat Nanosuits. These grenades were, by all indications, actually deployed by the Koreans first (likely because they developed a Nanosuit countermeasure while also developing their own version of Nanosuit). The grenade drains all power from the suit, disables the ability to toggle suit modes, and disrupts the HUD during the time the wearer is in the EMP field. This field effectively makes enemy Nanosuit soldiers as vulnerable as any other human being. They were later adopted and widely used by CryNet's C.E.L.L. division. C.E.L.L. also carries K-Volt submachine guns, which fires electrically charged rounds to rapidly drain a Nanosuit's power, similar to EMP grenades. It also inflicts physical damage and can quickly kill a Nanosuit user once it has drained their suit energy. By 2047, C.E.L.L. also developed and deployed specialized jammers capable of interfering with Nanosuit's visors, communications, and other non-vital function. During the Lingshan Islands Incident, Colonel Lee carries a Nanosuit calibrator, which appears similar to a stun gun, to over-tighten the CryFibrils of captured Nanosuit wearers as a form of torture. Upgrades By 2047, CryNet had developed several upgrade kits, using parts from captured Nanosuits, that further upgrade the functionality of all models of Nanosuits. Additionally, The Nanosuit 2.0 could absorb "nanocatalysts" from fallen Ceph forces to further upgrade itself in the field, without designated upgrade kits. Multiplayer Crysis 1 Energy consumption of most of the Nanosuit functions has been increased for multiplayer gameplay (with the exception of Speed mode, which has reduced energy consumption). Tactics that may be fruitful in singleplayer gameplay may not be fruitful in multiplayer. The Nanosuit can also utilize the following equipment (available in Multiplayer): *Radar Kit - Reveals nearby enemy forces. *Repair Torch - Can be used to repair friendly vehicles. *Parachute - A parachute that can be reused. Trivia *In both Crysis and Crysis: Warhead, what appear to be fashion magazines can be found showing a US Nanosuit on the front page, which contradicts the established story that both the American and North Korean Nanosuits are supposed to be "classified" and "unknown to the public." It is most likely a joke included by developers as an easter egg. *The Korean Nanosuit appears to have been based on the Nanosuit 1.0 as it appeared in the alpha build of Crysis. It was also slotted to be an "armored" version of the 1.0 in Crysis's concept art. *Sergeant Micheal "Psycho" Sykes had his Nanosuit 1.0 some how modified with "Sykes Mod", what this changed in comparison to a standard 1.0 suit is unknown. *In Crysis 2, when engaging Cloak mode, the sound effect is similar to when the cloak mode is deployed by Predators, a widely-known alien race seen in many movies. *In the Mission "Masks Off" in Crysis 2, there are four Nanosuits suspended in display cases in Hargreave's office: A Prototype Nanosuit 1.0, A Nanosuit 1.0, and USMC and C.E.L.L. variants of the Nanosuit 1.5. In addition, blueprints for the Nanosuit 2.0 the Nanosuit 1.0 can be found. **More units of the Nanosuit 1.0 can be found in the room prior to Hargreave's office. **When viewed with the Tactical Visor, it lists both the Nanosuit 1.0 Prototype and what looks like regular Nanosuit 1.0s as "Nanosuit 1.0 prototype", implying that they are all previous iterations of the 1.0 before being finalized for production. Gallery Crysis-US-Nanosuit-1324.jpg|Crynet Nanosuit 1.0 Crysis-North-Korean-Nanosuit-1325.jpg|Korean Nanosuit. 57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Crynet Nanosuit 2.0 Crysis6.jpg|The Nanosuit as seen in the alpha build of Crysis. Nanosuitconcept-1.jpg|Early concept of the Nanosuit. Old nanosuit 1.jpg|Early Nanosuit concept that became the Korean Nanosuit. Old nanosuit 2.jpg|Early Nanosuit unarmored and armored concept comparison. 345.jpg| Concept of an Nanosuited soldier fighting a Ceph. Nano SCAR.jpg|Nanosuit soldier wielding a SCAR Crysis_3_Marine_Nanosuit.jpg|A remnant of the U.S. Marines, wearing a Nanosuit 2.0b, hiding from a C.E.L.L. patrol. 1974773-alcatraz_liberty.jpg Crysis_3040x4300_wallpaper_www.wallpaperhi.com_16.jpg Theprophetnomorebow.jpg de:Nanosuit Category:Nanosuit Category:CryNet technology